<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean stories by KazOfScotland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493378">Ocean stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland'>KazOfScotland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KCAWS 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - muggles, Alternate Universe - Military, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to two prompts that I have received over the last two days that have linked into this small AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KCAWS 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Graduation Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompt: Your favourite pairing celebrating one or both’s graduation from Hogwarts or University</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie had to fight back the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes as he watched the love of his life graduate. Oliver had worked harder than most in his class so as to graduate. And Charlie was amazingly proud of him for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had both graduated from the same high school, Charlie had left and travelled the world looking for exotic species of animals, and Oliver had played sports professionally before joining the military. Seven years after Oliver joined the military had them standing in this auditorium as he prepared to graduate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie had seen what war had done to Oliver - it had destroyed him to the point that Charlie could barely recognise him. It wasn’t just the physical injuries, it was the mental ones as well. But then Oliver made the decision to make a difference; he went to University and studied psychology. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So today was a miracle. Oliver, who had lost his leg in an IED explosion, was walking across the stage to graduate. And the moment Oliver stepped off the stage Charlie pulled him into his arms. Their kiss was quick and chaste but it let the other know just how much they loved each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a surprise for you.” Charlie whispered before they watched the rest of the graduation ceremony. Throughout it all, Oliver kept smiling and holding Charlie’s hand, both resting upon his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later they are settled on the blanket that was laid out on the sand of the beach. The sun was setting out over the horizon, and it was the perfect night. They had eaten a picnic dinner and now all that was left was for Oliver to say yes when Charlie presented him with his surprise. The box in Charlie’s pocket was getting heavier by the minute as he tried to calm his nerves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something to ask you. And I am terrified of it. So just let me.” Charlie spoke quietly, before he moved so that he was knelt in front of Oliver. “I love you, and I have done since we first met in school. I was terrified that day I got the phone call to say that you had been hurt. You are the love of my life, and I want nothing more than to have you with me forever. So will you do me the honor of marrying me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cake by the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 1: Cake by the Ocean </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exactly one year, three months, and four days after Oliver graduated from University, the former soldier stood on the same beach where Charlie had proposed to him. He hadn’t known that day what Charlie had had planned but it turned out to be one of the happiest days of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, it was exactly twelve years since they had started dating, and it was their wedding day. He had just married the man who had motivated him to survive the horrors of war, and he hoped the feelings he was experiencing at that moment never left him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His husband walked up to him where he was standing watching the sunset out over the horizon. The ocean was so vast but sounded so calm that it was as though it was nothing more than an oil painting of the perfect day. It was the beautiful ending to a beautiful day, and Oliver was just glad that he was there to witness it. He leaned himself back against his husband’s chest as Charlie wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Oliver whispered, he loved how it was just like he fit together with Charlie. It was almost as though they were an extension of the other. It was one of those romantic moments that until he had returned home from war, Oliver had thought only existed in romance novels and movies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However his husband wouldn’t be his goofball husband, and he loved being able to think of Charlie like that, if he didn’t make an unromantic comment during a very romantic moment. But honestly Oliver would never want Charlie to change, even if sometimes he wished the romantic moments could last for longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be even better if we had cake,” Charlie replied as he pressed a kiss onto Oliver’s shoulder. The Scotsman just chuckled before he took his husband’s hand and pulled him away to get the cake that was in the cool box not too far up the beach from them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their guests were still partying and having fun, but both men were happy just to have a moment to themselves in the quietness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s get you some cake, but then we’re going to go back over and watch that sunset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Swimming Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie hadn’t seen his family in a good six months but his mum had convinced him to join them for the family holiday. He had initially refused because he was meant to be seeing his boyfriend, Oliver. But then the young man had demanded that he went, because three weeks with his family was more important than two days with Oliver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of the reason that he didn’t want to go on the family holiday was that he had yet to tell them that he was dating Oliver again. His family had been beyond angry when Oliver had ended their relationship nine months earlier before he was deployed for the first time. However when Oliver had returned home, Charlie had decided that he had to at least fight to see if there was anything worth saving between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out there was a relationship worth saving, and they both put the work into it. And six weeks earlier Charlie had gotten a new tattoo to join the multitude of tattoo’s he already had. He knew as soon as any of his family saw the tattoo they would question him on it. It was an obvious tattoo, and placed on his chest right above his heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was at the beach in the scorching sun. His siblings were all dressed in their swimming suits, but he was there in his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. However it wasn’t going to last for long because his sister, Ginny, the bag of the family wanted him to take her swimming in the sea. And he was not heartless or strong enough to refuse her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So with a moment's hesitation as he knew his mum would freak out, he killed his t-shirt off. There proudly above his heart was a roaring lion and the number 3, which was Oliver’s number in high school when he played sports. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mum looked at his tattoo with a level of anger he had only ever seen directed at the twins before, but he knew that he loved Oliver more than he had ever loved anyone else, and nothing any of his family said would stop that. One day, someday in the future, he was going to make Oliver his husband, they just had to keep coming home to each other in the meantime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>